


Warning, Misunderstanding, Solved.

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KrisHo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: In a split second, Yifan used both of his hands to lock the door and pinned Junmyeon's wrists above his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written on 140613

 

The school bell rang as the day was over. Students rushed to the door hurriedly and clumsily. Junmyeon, the class president, shook his head as usual. ''Hyung, you're not done yet?'' Junmyeon heard his best friend asked him. "Almost, Baek," He smiled angelically. ''Oh well, I gotta go hyung, Chanyeol is here. Take care, and hyung?'' Junmyeon hummed, still shoving his books into his bag. 

 

''Be careful, just in case,'' Baekhyun made a gesture to Junmyeon at the tall male who was at the back coming towards them. ''Uh, yeah. Thanks, Baek.'' And with that, Baekhyun left. As Junmyeon hurried to get to the door, a hand grabbed his wrist and he was swiftly turned around to meet with the tall male's eyes in front of him. ''Junmyeon…'' His deep voice sent echoes through Junmyeon’s ears. 

 

''What is it now, Kris?'' 

 

He said dryly as he tried to get the strong grip away from his wrist but to no avail. The taller male hesitated to do or say anything so he continued, ''Kris, if it’s nothing I really need to go now becau—'' He was silenced by a pair of hungry and angry lips pressed on his. Junmyeon was shocked and tried to shove him off but he couldn’t because Yifan was too strong. 

 

He tried again with both of his hands on Yifan’s chest, collecting all of his energy, pushing him away in one push. He succeeded as Yifan tumbled backwards in result. ''What the hell, Kris?!'' Junmyeon wiped his lips and he was angry, or rather Yifan would say, tooshocked. ''Why?'' Junmyeon frowned even more, confused mixed with anger. ''Why what?'' He spluttered. 

 

''Why Kyungsoo? What’s so special about him?''

 

Yifan's voice was either deep or hoarse but Junmyeon couldn't state it at the moment because the question made him to think harder than before. ''Wh-What about him?'' He stuttered. ''Aren’t you guys together?'' Yifan's voice was dangerous. ''Are you jealous?'' Junmyeon mentally wanted to slap himself or even kill himself for asking an embarrassing question at a situation like this. 

 

''Is that even a question?'' 

 

Junmyeon swore it was scary and it was damn sexy at the same time. Words were slowly processing in Junmyeon’s blank mind and, ''Huh?'' was all he said. Yifan walked towards him and slammed Junmyeon hard against the door. The smaller male groaned in pain. In a split second, Yifan used both of his hands to lock the door and pinned Junmyeon's wrist above his head. 

 

''Kris, wh-what are you—'' 

 

''You didn’t answer my question,'' Yifan looked straight into his eyes and tightened his grip on his wrist. Junmyeon felt Yifan was looking  _straight_ into his soul that he could almost pass out. His breaths hitched as he was about to answer, ''N-No. I-I'm n-not together with him.'' Yifan hissed, ''Don’t lie to me, Jun—'' "No! I-I'm telling the truth. Kyungsoo is going out with Jongin." Yifan sighed as he loosened his grip, but not letting the shorter male go.

 

Junmyeon then broke the awkward silence, "Besides, he's no-not like you anyway." Junmyeon had to say it despite how embarrassing it was and felt his cheeks burning terribly. Yifan was slightly shocked but he cooled it off, "So, that means, you're single?" Yifan noticed shades of crimson red can be seen on Junmyeon's pale cheeks. He held back a grin.

 

"I-Idiot, of course I—" 

 

He was silenced again, or should Junmyeon would rather say, attacked again by Yifan’s hungry lips. Yifan’s left hand slowly slides around Junmyeon’s waist for a better access to explore his indescribable sweet god-like taste cavern. His right hand was still pinning Junmyeon’s wrists gently. Junmyeon moaned in the process as he was losing it already, surrendering himself, ''Nnngh _…_ Kris _…_ ''

 

Yifan almost lost his sanity as he heard Junmyeon’s sinful moans. He gets rougher. He bought his lips to trace down along Junmyeon’s jaw and to his neck. Junmyeon shivered at the sudden contact and moaned a bit louder which was sinful yet sweetest thing to hear for Yifan. Yifan grazed on the pearl white skin and left a mark on Junmyeon’s neck and smirked before went back to his sweet lips. 

 

''Kris—'' 

 

Junmyeon managed to call out his name. ''Mm?'' Yifan replied without breaking the kiss. ''Let my— Hands go—'' Yifan obeyed. Junmyeon’s arms immediately found its way around Yifan’s neck and started to kiss him back. Yifan gets even closer to close the tiny gap between them and began to grind his front against Junmyeon. Junmyeon moaned as his body arched against the taller male. 

 

He felt so good but soon he realized that it was getting late. Junmyeon really needed to go home right now, ''Kris— Not now— It’s already— Late!'' Yifan suddenly bit his bottom lip without a warning and broke the who knows how long and heavy make-out session. They were panting and sweating, having their foreheads touched, facing each other. Yifan gazed at Junmyeon intently.

 

''I would do this  _ ***pants***_  with you every day  _ ***pants***_  after school like this.'' 

 

He smiled softly to Junmyeon. Blood rushed to Junmyeon’s cheeks as he looked down at his feet after hearing what Yifan had said. ''Just d-don't use me like in the past—'' ''Junmyeon. Stop. You’re my everything in my life, in my everyday life. I need you near me. I want you, Junmyeon. Can you be mine again?'' Yifan’s hand was on Junmyeon’s hips and he looked at him hopefully. 

 

''I, um,'' Junmyeon didn't know what to say or how to respond. He got on his tiptoes and pecked on Yifan’s lips. He blushed madly and tried not to look at Yifan, ''L-Lemme go you i-idiot.'' It sounded like a murmur but Yifan heard it. He was happy. Very happy. ''If you want to kiss, you should kiss properly. Like this,'' Yifan lifted Junmyeon’s chin slowly and captured his lips once more. 

 

This time, it was a soft kiss and Junmyeon could not do anything but to melt into it. Yifan must admit after all those years they spent together and after a month of their breakup, Junmyeon was still quite, not quite but really addicting. He was so sweet and even tasted like one until he couldn't get enough of him. Then, Yifan sneakily lets his hand travel to unbuckle Junmyeon’s belt until— 

 

''Kris! Not here—'' 

 

Junmyeon squeaked between their kiss. Yifan parted their lips and smiled naughtily, earning a pout from the shorter male. ''I was just teasing you. Maybe next time?'' He smiled as he caressed Junmyeon’s rosy cheeks. Junmyeon looked at him, wide-eyed. His face was so red and he playfully hit Yifan’s arm to avoid the awkward (read: sexual) tension, ''And thanks to you, I’m late.'' Yifan chuckled in response, ''But hey, we had a great time, right?'' 

 

Junmyeon blushed and stayed silent and swung his bag on his shoulder and headed to the door not until Yifan back-hugged him suddenly, pulling him away from the door. ''Yi-Yifan!'' He shrieked by the sudden tight feeling around his waist. ''It’s Kris, you silly~'' Yifan answered with his lips pressed against Junmyeon’s neck and sneakily left another mark and nuzzled into his hair. 

 

Another soft moan escaped from Junmyeon’s lips and he managed to wriggle out from Yifan’s hold. ''You're so addicting, Junmyeon. I can’t get enough of you,'' Yifan wiped his mouth with his sleeves. Poor Junmyeon was already blushing for the nth time of the day, ''W-We can d-do this n-next time b-but now I really need to go, K-Kris.'' Yifan looked at him, face surprised, ''Next time? So you’re mine now?'' 

 

Yifan's face brightened up. ''Must I even answer that, i-idiot,'' Junmyeon muttered but Yifan had heard it all. He smiled lovingly, ''I’ll send you home. Let’s go, Myeon—'' ''No, thank you,'' Junmyeon said immediately but Yifan had already laced their fingers together before they even went to the door. Their journey to Junmyeon’s home was filled with silence but full of taking secret glances of each other and they both smiled like idiots.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon’s alarm went off the next morning. He stretched lazily and got up from the bed, scratching the itch on his neck. He went to the mirror to see his brown hair pointing and sticking out everywhere and— Junmyeon screamed to the top of his lungs to see two purple-blue bite marks on his neck. 

 

He stomped off to search his mobile phone and immediately dialed Yifan’s number. After a few rings, the male picked up his call. ''You’re so dead today, WU YI FAN.'' On the other line, two different laughter could be heard and none of them belonged to Yifan. It sounded like— 

 

 _“Hyung, he said he’s gonna kill you!~_ ”

 

 _“You better run or hide, hyung!_ ”

 

 _“Hey!_   _Give me back my phone, you two!”_

 

Junmyeon made a mental note to kill Byun Baekhyun and his beloved Park Chanyeol later before hanging up the phone, ''Silly, silly Kris,'' He muttered while shaking his head. But then, a soft and shy smile went across his lips, ''But I still love you anyway.''

 

**Author's Note:**

> /cringes  
> my first ever fic in 2014 so... yeah.
> 
> im from asianfanfics and im here to share my krsh stories because they deserve more love!


End file.
